Lost Warrior
by blu hazard
Summary: Lilyice was a famous vermin slayer. But before that she was a mere messenger for the Abbey. A messenger that fell in love with ,the once Taggerung, Denya.
1. The Story Weaver

The Lost Redwall Warrior 

Chapter One

_A forgotten assassin with warriors past_

_Lilyice of blood wrath_

_Pelt of white and eyes of gold_

_The rouges past was never told_

_Blood and tears where both shed_

_A sword that carried vermin's dread_

_The sad life with truth it brings_

_All sealed within a crystal ring_

The last days of winter were coming to any end. Snow was melting, buds were beginning to grow and all the vague evidence that winter ever existed was disappearing. Myera, the timber mouse, stared intently at the young hare seated before her. He was a wander who told stories in exchange for a fire to sit by and food to eat. The hare puzzled Myera. Usually only aged beast wandered throughout Mossflower, not young fellows as this one who looked strong enough to fight a pack of adders. The hare's eyes lit up as he swallowed the last bit of hot scone Myera had given him. He stood up and with an elegant bow presented himself to the timid looking mouse.

"You're a kind creature, wot. My names Roja, the story weaver."

Myera stuck out her tiny paw and smiled warmly at Roja.

" I'm Myera, the vermin slayer. Please to meet you, Roja." Roja squinted over the blazing fire and eyed the weapon half concealed by Myera's robe.

"Well with an ax blade like that there's no doubt in my mind you're a vermin slayer." Myera's paw moved to her ax. Her father had given it to her in his last days. It was beautifully decorated from hilt to blade with gems of all sorts. Myera held it up and skillfully twirled it upon her paws.

"I call it Bloodflare, the same name Lilyice gave her sword." she announced excitedly. The young mouse held up her ax proudly. Letting Roja see how the light from the fire glistened off the stones giving her weapon a glowing look. Roja leaned against a tree trunk and for the first time observed how young Myera actually was. For even though her eyes held a cold stare there was no doubt that she was still but a child.

"You believe in that myth Myera? Of the assassin Lilyice?"

Myera's smiled faded as her ax dropped to the ground. She glared at Roja as if he had insulted one of her kin.

"Myth!" her eyes grew big surprised at Roja" You think Lilyice is a myth! She was the greatest slayer of all time! Not at all a myth! If you asked I could recite every one of her epic ballads!" by now Myera was shaking with anger at the hare but he didn't seem discouraged at all. Roja looked up slowly and smiled.

" So you claim to know all about Lilyice but I bet you don't know why she was called Lilyice."

"That was her name because of her fur. She had fur as white as the first evening snow and eyes as gold as the sunsets glare." Myera stomped her tiny foot and snorted and Roja.  
"I told you I know all about Lilyice. I know how she killed the Pirate Sullen and his crew of ferrets with just a single paw and how she could hunt down a eagle in a storm or a trout in a raging river and I know that..."

"That her real name was Arten"  
Roja was now smirking at Myera and was suddenly happy that a fire was between them when she gripped her ax.

"What do you mean her name was Arten"  
"Arten. That's her birth name. That's what she was called before her accident. Before her fur turned white and before she was a vermin slayer. That's what she was called when she was just a mere messenger for the Abbey."

Myera's eyes opened in surprise.

"Lilyice worked for the Abbey?"

Roja nodded.

"Yup. She was a messenger for the Abbey. Her uncle, the Skipper at the time, was staying at Redwall and knew that his niece would love to meet the Taggerung. So he invited her to the Abbey."

Myera stared open mouthed at Roja

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? How do you know …..When did…WHO ARE YOU!"

Roja tweaked his ear and laughed

"I told you, I'm Roja the story weaver." At that Myera flung her ax down and sat cross-legged close to the fire.

"Well then story weaver, Tell me the WHOLE story of Lilyice and her days at Redwall. AND DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ONE THING OUT!" Roja smiled. He had been waiting for this moment, when he finally got to repay her with a story. He too flopped on the ground and sighed

"Myera, that would be my Pleasure."


	2. The Message

Lost Redwall Warrior 

Chapter Two

_The waters ran until they were tiredand the moon jeered all the way._

The waters raged over the sharp silver stones. White frost like foam sprayed the sky and any bystanders that dare get close enough to the frightening river. It's icy waves sucked at the beach, pulling anything its cold tendrils could reach. Including the small feet of a young otter. Her tiny paws would pull back at each wave but never once did she show weakness towards the river. Actually she loved it and she was no foreigner to this beast. Arten had been born just a few yards away from it's waters and had played in its rushing waves as a babe. Her mother had always objected the idea of her playing in it. But whenever she needed someone to back her up all she had to do was call her uncle. The Skipper. And everyone knows what skipper says goes.

Arten smiled at the idea of her uncle as the Skipper. He had always been close to Lucan, the former Skipper, and everyone knew it was him who was going to take the place of Lucan. Soon enough gray haired Lucan died and her uncle, Chese, was Skipper.

Mist swirled around her head like smoke and hid the approaching otter. His name was Stadil. He was a big tan otter with scars from numerous battles and a slight limp. He nodded towards the little otter as he emerged from the cloud.

"Arten, my little maid I've got a message from Skipper. He says there's something that you might want to see at the Abbey and he wants you to come right away." Arten waved back and shouted

"Right away? Does he want to show me some delicious pastry again? I told him that he should only use the messenger otters for actual messages of importance. What could he possibly want?"

Stadil shook his great big shaggy head and grunted,

"I don't know what he wants but when he told me to tell you he seemed excited"

Arten played with her silver bands that held on tightly to her upper arms. She had a slight feeling that maybe Stadil was right and she should go but there was always that nagging feeling that Chese was acting like a dibbun again and shouldn't be trusted. She finally decided.

"Well tell that old river dog that I'll be there by the next half moon" Stadil smiled broadly and waved back as he limped off into the mist. Arten smiled too. She didn't know what was waiting for her at the Abbey but she knew it just had to be interesting.


	3. Hide n' go seek

The Lost Redwall Warrior 

Chapter 3

_Dibbuns never die if you only 'member memories._

The sky was steadily turning a dull gray and rain was beginning to fall on the red stone protecting the abbey. Winds coming from the north wiped at the fragile trees that had been plated in the garden and sounds of howls were frightening the dibbuns who were inside the warm mission home. All the creatures were inside eating a body warming supper with green leek soup and apple cream pudding for dessert.

All except two that is. Two who were beginning to be known as the biggest dibbuns in the abbey. Two who ran in and out of the forest and could only be seen as brown blurs. The wind and rain was harsh but Chese and Denya loved it that way. Denya had long lost his tribal tattoos and the pink flower marking that for a long time named him the Taggerung. Now he was plain. Once and a while he would take off his green vest and one could sneak a glance at the large scar that ran across his chest to his back but that was only if you were lucky. Denya rarely ever took off his vest. The same could not be said about Chese, the new skipper of the otters. He was older then Denya by years but he was still very young at heart. If it were up to him he would never wear clothes even in the rain but since he was visiting the abbey Cregga was always on him about setting an example for the dubbuns so he was forced to wear his soft tan jacket within the red stonewalls.

Denya smiled and enjoyed the rain splashing against his head. He looked up in the sky and closed his eyes. Yes, he enjoyed it very much. A sudden twig snapping brought him back to reality. He narrowed his eyes. He would find Chese if it was the last thing he did. He couldn't stand it when Chese always boasted about how he was the master at hide'n go seek. Of course they would never admit to anyone in the abbey that when they were supposed to be training they were actually playing. His eyes searched for his friend and his ears strained for every sound. This time he would win. A tan blur ran through the forest. Denya began to move with the creature and follow it. He was sure it was Chese But Chese was walking a little crooked. Probably just a thorn in his paw Denya thought. The old sea dog would never escape from him now. When the figure finally began to emerge into the clearing Denya made his move. He used his powerful hind paws to spring onto the stranger and tackled him to the ground.

"I caught you, Chese! Now you have to admit I'm the stronger of the two and I'm no longer just a pup!" Denya was beginning to fill with pride when a muffed sound came from the otter beneath him.

"Puf I'm noft chessey" Denya looked down suspiciously but soon jumped off the big otters back when he saw it wasn't Chese. It was Stadil. He huffed and began to wipe the mud off of him as he got up from the ground.

"Well I didn't know you would be so surprised to see me Denya." Denya smiled sheepishly and began to play with a pebble on the ground with his foot.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that Stadil. I thought you were Chese. We were pla... I mean training. I was supposed to find him"

"Well you do a terrible job at finding." Denya jumped at the deep voice. Chese stood behind him with a big smile on his face. His muscular build could be seem easily now that his fur was slicked to his body but one could barely see his black figure except the patch of white fun that splashed on his side. He stroked his course fur trying to get the leaves out.

"Well I had a perfect spot but I knew you would never find me. After all you're just a pup." Denya glared at Chese as he began to laugh. Even Stadil joined in but soon he became serious and called to Chese.

"Skipper, I delivered the message to Arten. Arten will be coming in a few days sir. And if you don't mind I'm going inside to get out of this deathly rain." Chese stopped picking at his fur and patted Stadil on the back.

"Well thank you, old boy, I much appreciate it." Stadil nodded and began to walk off. Denya saw his limp and suddenly knew why he had thought Chese was walking funny. Denya looked back at Chese.

"What message was that Chese? Denya glared suspiciously at the skipper. Chese smiled and grabbed Denya's shoulders.

"Well Denya my boy I'll only give one hint Arten is the fastest swimmer ever and will probably rival you at everything there is. You're going to like Arten." Denya laughed. He couldn't even imagine someone who was as good as him. It was going to be interesting to see what sort of fellow this Arten was.

"What is he, a playmate for me? When is he coming?"

"Just wait a few days. Don't worry when Arten gets here you'll be surprised." Denya was so puzzled by this new stranger that was coming he didn't catch Chese's playful smile. The rain grew stronger and the sky was so black now it looked like the night. Denya shivered and shielded his face from the drops. First it was nice but now each drop bite at his fur.

"Can we go inside now, Chese?

The skipper looked up and for the first time realized how stormy it was. The trees were beginning to bend and wet leaves stuck to Chese's fur. He glared at the leaves with hatred. That was one thing Chese could not stand, when twigs or leaves stuck to him. He grabbed Denya's paw and began to trudge to the Abbey. His mind still lingered on Arten and he was excited just thinking about his favorite niece coming to visit. He looked at Denya and smiled again.

"Just wait Denya you'll be so surprised with Arten."


	4. Muffins

The Lost Redwall Warrior 

Chapter 4

_May the sun shine brightly_

_May the good always win_

_May we all live happily_

_As long as I have my muffin_

Denya laughed and ran after the small hedgehogs that wobbled ahead of him. Winter was coming upon them quick but still it was not quite cold enough to make the dibbuns stay inside. Rutti, the smallest of the hogs, shrieked as Denya suddenly picked him up and put him on his broad shoulders.

"Look what I've got, a naughty hog that stole treats from the kitchen." Rutti was torn between laughter and wheezing as Denya tickled him.

'Nu I din't! I din't!" If was Dulli!"

"Ha ha! No you can't fool me now, Rutti. I know it was you" Denya blew into the little dibbun's ear to make him shriek more.

"I swear!" wheezed Rutti " It was... It was Dulli!" The little hog could barely breathe between fits of laughter. Denya grinned and went on tickling Rutti when he heard a faint footstep behind him. Thinking it was Dulli, Rutti's older sister, he shot out a hand to grab the hog and began tickling. It would have been effective too except his hand didn't touch the spiky fur of a hedgehog's underbelly but the slick fur of an otter's .

"Now really Denya, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not ticklish"Denya twisted around in surprise to face Chese. He snatched back his hand and gently droped Rutti, as a scarlet cloud crossed his cheeks in embarrassment.

"I thought you were…I wouldn't have…. Oh what do you want?" Chese grinned at Denya.

"Well my stuttering little pup, Now that you asked I have one small errand for you. It won't take long but first.Chese bent down to level with the small hog the clutched tightly to Denya's leg.

"Why hello, your Rutti, correct?" Rutti did nothing but hide his face into Denya's fur.

"He won't talk to you." Denya told Chese." He's very shy to strangers plus I heard you frighten little ones."

Denya slyly grinned. Chese looked up and scoffed.

" Who ever told you that was much of a liar! As you should know kids love me. They adore me. They just can't get enough of me."

Denya laughed.

"Oh you mean just like this one?"

Chese looked back down at Rutti then speaking a little louder he said,  
"Well I heard from a reliable source that you like muffins! Would you like one of mine?"

Chese took out a muffin from under a pink handkerchief that covered a twine weaved basket he was holding at his side. The aroma itself was enough for Rutti to peak around Denya's leg at the muffin.

"Ah you see, no beast can resist the muffin. Here you may have it." Rutti quickly snatched up the muffin from Chese's large paw and wobbled away.  
Chese stood back up as he watched the small hog struggle with the unusually large muffin.

"Well now that that's settled, this belongs to you." Chese took the basket and shoved it into Denya's arms.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do with this basket?" Denya questioned as he fingered the handkerchief distastefully.

"Well that's the small errand I want you to do for me. You're going to welcome Atren with this basket of scrumptious blueberry and walnut muffins."

What?"

Chese walked around Denya in a thoughtful manner.

"You see when I invited Arten I forgot that "he" had never been here before and so to ensure that "he" gets here today with out getting lost. You must go to where the dirt road divides and meet "him" with this charming basket full of "his' favorite kind of muffins. That's all you have to do."

"Really? Now would it matter at all to you if I said I didn't want to do it?"

Chese shook his head and patted Danya on the back.

"Not at all, my friend, not at all."


End file.
